


If No One Cared

by Terrowin



Series: It's a shitty world [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Adult Themes, Character Death, Graphic Description of Corpses, Kensei is useless unfortunately, M/M, No Shit, Rape/Non-con Elements, graphic description of violence, its a shitty world, moving over from fan fiction, not reflective of accurate police procedure, so trying this out, sorta not major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrowin/pseuds/Terrowin
Summary: Ulquiorra never felt he lived for much of anything, going through life day after day leaving no trace of his existence. What happens when an eccentric transfer student decides to shake things up, will his hell get worse or is there some hope? How will he deal with the new attention?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago (2010) so i like to think I've gotten better at writing, I'm just slowly moving everything over from fan fiction to here, so this series is completely written but the posting may take a few days cus I'm a lazy shit.

Everyone knows high school is a time when you make your life time friends, where you find out who you really are. High schools great… not the learning part, who gives two hoots about that crap, just going to see your friends is what makes it all worth wile. That's the way high school should be like right? Well what happens to the ones who don't have friends the ones that aren't even worth the trouble to bully or poke fun at? What about the ones that no one would notice if they were just gone one day. The ones that people would talk about when their gone and say I dunno I never knew them, or I didn't know we had a student by that name. How does it feel to be one of those side characters that gets two lines in a story that revolves around a jock and a pretty girl if their lucky? What if you're never in the picture? What if you were forgotten by every one?

That's how I lived my life. Leaving nothing worth remembering behind. I wasn't smart then again I wasn't stupid, I was extraordinarily average. I didn't care what I wore and I was often called 'emo' for my looks and attitude but once I was out of sight I was also out of mind. I went though life not caring. Not caring if I walked to and from school alone, if I sat staring out a window, never leaving my desk for lunch. I didn't care and I never did, for as long as I could remember. Today like any other day went as usual, I got a test back with a 75% over all. That I would say count as a highlight of the day. I didn't expect, however, to get a transfer student so far into the semester. I was a nice break from the physics teachers monotone rumblings, it also gave me the opportunity to fall asleep now, then having the trouble of doing it when the chalk was scraping across the board. I stood the text book up and slouched behind it knowing perfectly well that the teacher knew I was sleeping, but like so many others he didn't care. No one ever cared.

The power nap was over all too soon when the sound of a chair scraping across the dirty floor was coming from right behind me. I frowned in frustration but made no attempt to move. Why the new kid decided to sit behind me I hadn't a clue but it didn't really concern me, right?

"Ya must be pretty smart ta be able to sleep through Physics." The voice sounded form behind me, in a slight mocking undertone. I didn't bother to reply what was the point it's not like we were going to become friends. What I didn't expect was to feel a heavy kick form the underside of my chair it was strong enough to send me a couple inches of the floor. It took me so of guard that I even gave out a little yelp, causing the class room the quite, making the slap as my textbook hit the ground all the more emphasized.

The teacher stared at me searching for something. He stepped over to his desk and looked down at a sheet of paper.

"Ulquiorra" he said, he had to search up my name. "What was the meaning of that?" he demanded looking very uninterested.

"Nothing sir, just had a bit of a fright." I answered tonelessly picking up my text book, hearing the annoying giggling from the room.

"Not from a night mare I hope" the teacher remarked dryly, as he turned around continuing with the lesson not caring as to my reply. As I went to sit back in my seat I risked a glanced behind me at the new kid. Only to be greeted with a feral grin and a wink as he caught me looking. The guy reeked of trouble, that cocky attitude that egotistical gleam in his eye, that over confident grin. Not to mention his cry for attention with his electric blue hair. I couldn't stand him instantly; he was the type I hated the most. And for some bizarre reason he found his pleasure in my pain. If only, if only it held true that no one cared that no one noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

The day ended thankfully when the bell rang out loud and proud at 2:15. Ulquiorra planned on heading right home, but like the rest of the day the new kid always found him. The kid was cocky and rightfully so he was full grown all 6 feet of him, not only that he was also very well built and like to let his shirt hang open more than necessary to flaunt it. It hadn't taken him long to be noticed by the rougher meaner kids in the school. He after all emanated that bad boy feel. And like the bad boy he was he had chosen his prey quickly

"Hey there, Ulquiorra was it? That's a weird name." he commented as he walked out in front of me to block my path. His cronies who had quickly become his followers chuckled stupidly at the not so funny comment.

"And Grimmjow is so much better." I retorted quietly under my breath.

"What was that?" Grimmjow growled, I knew he heard it fine he did it all for dramatic effect.

Loser.

"Deaf and dumb, potent combination." I said dryly pushing past them.

"You'll pay for that you little shit." The newbie growled as his hand wrapped around my thin neck. He dragged me up so we were face to face, his angry blue orbs staring at me hard. I, as always remained impassive.

"Scared" he asked with an animalistic grin.

"Hardly" He sneered at this and lifted his arm. Next thing I knew I was on the ground blinking up at him face burning. The guy had a hard punch.

"How'd that feel princess?"

"Fantastic."

"Dude, you didn't have to hit him that hard." One of the cronies said face stricken with panic.

"Don't worry," I said picking myself up and grabbing my bag. "I've had worse." I said over my shoulder leaving all of them behind. I hoped that tomorrow they would forget about me, I just wanted everything to go back to normal. I didn't want to be noticed. I didn't want anyone to care. Just like no one ever had.

It didn't take long to walk to my apartment, I stood quietly in front of the door listening seeing if that man was home, praying against all odds that he wasn't. I didn't want to have to deal with another bully today. I couldn't hear the TV blaring but that didn't guarantee anything. I unlocked the door and peered in cautiously, glancing form white wall to white wall. The man was not insight; I walked in and gently closed the door behind me wincing at the click as it closed like it was the loudest sound in the world. Anything could give it away that I was home. I walked as silently as I could as I checked each room cautiously opening each door dreading what I might find behind it. The last room to check was by far the worse; if I opened it and he was sleeping I would wake him up. I was debating if it was worth the risk. I sighed as I made my decision. Hands trembling slightly I put a sweating palm on the handle and turned. I opened the door no more than an inch and peered inside. The bed was empty and there was no sign of life other then the quiet trickle of water coming from the fish tank filter.

I gave a long awaited sigh of relief and continued to walk among the rooms with much needed ease. First I changed my clothing glad to get out of the uncomfortable grey slacks and see though white shirt. Next I ventured into the bathroom and looked at my reflection with dismay. I had a black eye from that douche, Grimmjow. I don't get why he gave two shits about me since no one else did. There had to be better people to annoy and pick on then me. Why did he even bother? I knew he would get bored eventually and I only had to wait it out. I was use to having to be patient. The abuse that came with this unwanted relationship was nothing I never experienced before. I just had to remind myself it was only a matter of time.

After washing up I got something small to eat and went into my room. Closing the door, I started at the handle with growing hopelessness. I wished so hard that it had a lock. That it would stop the man who would be home soon. I wished that it would stop betraying me by letting him enter time and time again. I heard the front door slam shut and his voice ring through the white walls of my prison.

"ULQUIORRA!"

I flinched at the sound as I sat on my bed crawling back into the corner hugging my legs, knowing that this night would be no different than the rest. That this night would just be one of many. That this night, the door knob would betray me once again.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning wishing like many times before I never did again. I didn't want to face the day especially not with a certain blue haired maniac waiting to take another piece of me I wasn't willing to give. I sat up resisting the urge to groan. I didn't want to make any sound, as insignificant as it might seem. I changed quietly and opened my door, tip toeing out into the hall I grabbed a bagel and my books and left through the front door. It was either be tortured at home or at school. I'd rather take the later. Once the door was shut I ran for my life down the steps and the street knowing full well that I'd be early for school. Once I was far enough away I stopped to catch my breath.

Last night was one of the worse; I thought he would never stop. I swallowed hard holding back tears that were long overdue. I walked over to a park bench, sat down and started to eat my bagel. Realizing that I had long before lost my appetite. Life was getting harder and harder to face each day, I often wished I was young again, too young to understand. I wish I still had that naivety about me, the part of me that thought he was doing it all out of love. Only as I grew older I knew that wasn't the case. But I couldn't leave, I just couldn't. I sat back discarding my bagel to the waiting pigeons and started up at the sky, so far away. I only had to wait a little longer, then we would be out. Out of his house out of his reach.

I stretched groaning as my sores protested. I had work tonight and I couldn't afford to lose. I was planning on pulling in a few thousand dollars. Soon I would have enough saved up, and my 18th birthday so close it was becoming closer and closer to reality every day. I allowed a rare smile to grace my features knowing no one would see it at this time of day in a middle of a park.

I was wrong.

I heard some shuffling in front of me and snapped my head down to face it, my emotionless mask falling back into place.

"Fer a minute there I coulda sworn I saw ya smile." Came a familiar voice, and the body soon followed wearing a stupid grin.

"You must be sleep walking, Grimmjow." I said looking off the other way.

"And I would be dreaming of you?" he caught me there I didn't exactly think the remark though, what can I say it was 6:45 in the morning, Wednesday morning I might add. Hump day.

"Is little Ulquiorra blushing?" Grimmjow said in a fake baby tone as he plopped down beside me.

"Its hump day taday, you wanna give it a go?" he asked… well more growled as he leaned over to my ear. I didn't have to see it to know he was smiling.

"Hump day is another name for Wednesday it means workweek is thought as being a hill with midweek representing the highest point. Look it up." I remarked matter of factly.

"I have better things to look up"

"I bet you do"

"Like porn"

"I can imagine." In truth I really didn't want to, it just kinda slipped out.

"So ya think of me like that eh?" he chuckled. I blushed.

"I didn't mean-"

"See ya later Ulqui." He said as he got up and walked away leaving more than my face burning.

…...

The rest of the day he didn't bother me and I was even able to leave the school grounds without incident. I did however catch him staring at me a couple times and whenever I did I would hold the stare until one of us was forced to look away. I was usually him, but he didn't look away quickly like most did. No he had to be different. He would lick his lips in a very suggestive manner; give a little dance with his eye brows and turn walking away swinging his but a little more than necessary. And each time he was able to turn back quick enough to see me look away quickly a blush still on my cheeks. It was humiliating. Other then that the day went on normal as ever.

I got home and like so many days before I did a once over of the house quietly and cautiously. Only this time he was passed out on the bed, head right between a women's breasts. He would be out for a while. I grabbed what I needed and headed out. I took the train down town to the not so nice side of town and made my way to my destination. It was like many other businesses like it under ground, entrance in an ally way. The guard at the door knew me will enough to let me pass without hassle. There I met up with my 'manager'. Well in truth I didn't know what to call the fox face.

"So glad you could make it Ulqui" he said his crimson hues summing me up.

"Of course." I remarked dryly it was like this every week, it seemed like no matter how much he saw me he summed me up each time, as if he was wondering if maybe tonight would be that night I would break.

It would never happen.

"You'll be paired up with quite the feisty one tonight, he's about your age though." He smiled as we walked into the arena together. There was another pair fighting at the moment, a rather bored looking man with shoulder length brown hair and a goutee, fighting a rather oddly tattooed redhead. The fight looked like it was going to take some time.

"You're next …. Well when ever these two end, it might be some time. So why don't we talk." He gave me a seductive grin and took me aside to get a drink. I got water from a bottle, no date rape for me to night thank you.

"There's an easier way to make money than this." He started; I had heard this so many times before it was very annoying.

"I know I know but I'm not going to sell myself to you or anyone else for that matter."

"Ah yes so you say. I could take great care of you." He continued.

"And all I have to do in return is be your sex toy. Besides I have other stuff to worry about then just myself."

"Ah yes you're brother; Luppi. Now with a face like his he could fetch in the big bucks."

"Take that back." I snarled.

"Ah yes, sorry, sorry," he said raising his hands in defeat.

"Where is the little squirt by the way?"

"He's on a school trip."

"Have I ever told you, you have a brother complex?"

"Every time we meet."

"Well then we must be off it's your turn now." We left the bar and proceeded out into the arena, there was no evidence of who won the previous fight but there was a little blood splattered around, so I knew at once at least one of them walked away with a broken nose. I stepped into the fight ring hearing the echo of boos and whistles. No matter how many times I showed up I was always considered the underdog. No matter how many times I won.

There was a loud roar as my opponent stepped out. At the sight of him my heart stopped. The blue hair cocky attitude, stupid grin was all too familiar.

My opponent was Grimmjow.


	4. Chapter 4

Well… this was a…um…. unforeseen turn of events. I was so surprised I almost let my face slip into shock. Then I regained my control and reminded myself that the eccentric guy in front of me was no different than anyone else I faced. Except for the fact… well… I knew him. But the way he looked now, well it could've been a completely different person entirely. I wonder if he knew just how stupid his faced looked right about now.

Damn, wish I had a camera.

"You're …" he stuttered pointing a finger at me. With that stupid look on his face. I took a mental picture. It would be nice to laugh at later.

"The boogie man" I said dead serious as ever. My sarcasm seemed to shake him out of his trance. Too bad, stupid went to cocky awfully fast. And there it was his signature grin. How predictable.

"So ya fight here too, funny, small world."

"I don't believe you're using funny in the proper context." I added my 2 cents worth. Judging from the fact that his grin went to snarl I don't think he appreciated my comment.

"So whatcha doing her little princess?" he asked.

"The same reason you are I would imagine."

"Fer money?"

"For money."

"Then let's get started."

"Let's" He moved into position, crouching on his hind legs like some kind of animal ready to pounce. I remained cool and collected not moving, well not visibly, my guard was up. It always was. He lunged. I side stepped. He retaliated with a high kick. I ducked, and punched his gut with all my strength. What would've sent others crying in pain left him only winded. He seemed to be better then I first assumed. I jumped back regaining a comfortable distance between us. Then he looked at me, with hungry eyes, not just blood hungry another hungry not suited for PG audiences. Good thing no one here fit that category; if they did they would've been scared from what he did next. I was scared.

He was much faster then I fist assumed as well and before I knew it he was a foot in front of me. Not only was he fast he also had the balls to grab… Well... My balls and other stuff… associated with that region of the male anatomy. What can I say, I lost it. I swung a kick at his face, and I guess I could say he was expecting it. He ducked, with my momentum I was spinning and well he grabbed somewhere else. That's all I'm going to say. As you can imagine that was the final straw. I aimed a punch for his gut, and it made contact, not hard enough to do real damage, but enough for him to double over. Then I kneed his face, he shot back. Then I did it, something no guy should ever do to another guy. I kicked his junk, extra hard I might add. He crumpled to his knees.

Judging from the noise that rippled through the crowd they sympathized with him. I did to, only for a second until I felt his hand travel up my leg. I blood vessel burst. I punched him extra hard in his already bleeding face; he made it easy, looking up at me with a stupid grin. What can I say, he presented it.

He was out cold.

And I had won.

…

"My, My Ulqui, I have to say I was pleasantly surprised by the outcome. One look at that fellow and I thought you were a goner. But none the less I did as you asked and bet on you, and judging from the prophet we made everyone else thought as I did. We made over 20 grand tonight." Gin said smiling, if it was possible for his smile to get any bigger. No one's mouth should be that wide. It wasn't normal.

"You only get 10 %" I reminded him, as he counted the money with great satisfaction.

"Yes, yes of course, after all you did all the work not I." he handed me my share and I counted it to make sure.

"Still don't trust me?" he questioned with a sly grin.

"No" I said plainly.

"Alright," he chuckled before he left me. By this time it was early morning and we had already left the basement where the fights were being held. At the moment I was sitting in the same park I was in just the morning before. School was going to start in a couple hours but I still had too much adrenalin running though my veins to sleep. Not to mention I was still pissed by what Grimmjow did to me.

Stupid pervert.

I got it, I had a small frame and was confused as a women. But never has anyone actually persisted to come onto me after finding that out. Urgh! I hated his guts. I hoped he talked soprano all week. I sighed and decided to get a drink and maybe pop by a 24 hour arcade. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to have to deal with him now. Luppi would be getting home later today and I didn't want to piss him off anymore then need be. I walked over to a nearby convenience store to grab a cherry coke.

I know, guilty pleasure.

I bought the coke and pocketed the change, making my way to the arcade. I loved the arcade. It was one of the places I felt safe. Totally cut off from the cruel hand of reality right outside the doors. I could be anyone, any time in any world. From a dragon to a hero, from a spaceship to princess. The possibilities were endless. What I loved most of all was when I would take Luppi here and we would kick ass at that games, and we would get some cheap prize with all the tickets we won together. I smiled pleasantly as I remembered the memory of last Sunday.

I walked into the familiar atmosphere and reveled in the smells others might find disgusting. The popcorn machine still popping well into the night, the games ringing their awful tunes making an orchestra of electronic tunes and the gum and spilt soda that would stick to your shoes every step you took. To me this was the closest place to a real home. To me this was my one place to feel safe.


	5. Chapter 5

School the next day was dreadful, I didn't get any sleep the night before, but it was worth it. Traveling back to better times playing my favorite games. It was the highlight of my life. I would have much rather stay home but there were… problems in that plan. As you can imagine. So I stuck it out though school. With no real surprise Grimmjow didn't show up much to my satisfaction. I didn't have to see his somewhat handsome rugged mug….

I mean UGLY, UGLY mug.

That's totally what I meant.

I sighed in frustration not liking where my mind was wondering. I didn't dare try to sleep knowing it would just wander farther. Into places I never want to know. Ever. Maybe I should try paying attention in class. Maybe at least just once. I sat there staring at the teacher talk hearing everything but not listening to a word of it. And I found myself wondering was he always this boring? Really? Didn't he know how to add some emotion to his voice? Not to mention his face. He probably never got laid. Grimmjow must be really good a sex, he must be I mean look at him. I wonder if had ever consider sleeping with a man? Now that's something to imagine-

What the hell am I thinking?

It's all that perverts fault if he had never done those things, none of these would have ever crossed my mind. I just couldn't stay here any longer. I needed a distraction. And what a better distraction then the arcade? Now just to get out of class? I packed my bag. Very stealth I might add. And then put up a shaking hand. The teacher looked up surprised and slightly annoyed for interrupting the lesson.

"Ah… Yes?" he didn't bother trying to remember my name.

"Sir I think I'm going to-" I ended it there and smacked a hand over my mouth. He looked horrified and shooed me out. I can't believe they still fall for that trick. It was a classic. That's probably why it was so great. I gave a sigh of content and walked with a faint smile on my lips to the arcade. Luppi wasn't getting in till about 8 tonight so I had loads of time to kill till then. I walked into the familiar setting I was just in the night before. Did I mention I loved this place? I walked in my usual morbid exterior masking my ecstatic self? I walked over to the token machine and put in the money getting the cheaply made, over priced tokens for the games.

I walked over to my favorite game barely glancing at the crowd around Pac-man, and what a rowdy bunch they were too. They didn't concern me so I walked over and played my favorite game; Super Mario Bros. I had gotten the high score on this since before I could remember. No matter how many times I played it, it never got boring. It was the happiest time of my child hood and much of my adolescent. I was just about to get yet another high score, when I heard it. It was his laugh. My hand slipped in surprise and I lost my edge falling on spot short of my previous recode. That wasn't even the worse of it. I glanced over at the crowd, pissed. There he was laughing there like an idiot not knowing that he was sullying my only escape, my paradise. I know it's probably unreasonable to get angry at him since he doesn't even know that he crossed a line but I lost my cool. I strolled over, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He looked very surprised to say the least.

"Get the fuck out of here." I said my anger boiling up on my face. From the look on his face he didn't know what to do. Here I was telling him to go away from a public place. He looked like he wanted to make some sort of wise crack but the look on my face said he wouldn't live if he did.

"What's up Princess?" he asked very uneasily.

"Didn't you hear me? I said get the fuck out!" I growled.

"Or what?" he challenged.

"I'll make you" even his rowdy bunch of friends valued their lives enough to get out of there fast. I watched them leave some of them even tried to pull Grimmjow with them. But He was stubborn and stayed put his eyes never leaving my face. Once the last of them left he lost his classic grin and looked at me very seriously.

"Whats gotten into ya?" he demanded looking down at me confused.

"Aren't you leaving?" I avoided the question.

"When you give me a good reason." His argument was sensible after all I was the one who came out of nowhere telling him to get lost. He at least had the right to know why, but I didn't want to tell him that he was getting in the way of the only place I felt safe, or that he was ruining my paradise, because the minute I told him he would never let it go and would use it against me forever. I couldn't risk him knowing that side of me.

"Forget it." I growled in defeat, stuffing my hands in my pockets I stormed out. The weight of the tokens heavy in my pockets. I would just have to come back with Luppi.

I didn't have to look behind me to know that I was being followed by the idiot. He was after all a very loud walker, not to mention the stones he kept kicking at my legs were also a dead giveaway. After a couple blocks of this irritant I walked into an ally, and waited. He followed a couple steps latter.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded.

"I wanna answer." He said leaning against the wall opposite of me.

"I told you to drop it."

"Too bad I won't."

"Fine" I walked further into the ally ignoring his calls after me. I guess he had enough, because before I knew it he had me pinned against the dirty wall his face enraged.

"I asked you a question" he snarled.

"And I have the right to refuse to answer." I said defiantly. This guy didn't scare me, after all just last night I kicked his ass. His face was healing nicely by the way; he sported a beautiful black eye and a bruised nose. He looked like a raccoon.

"You're very stubborn ya know"

"What an intriguing insight you've summed up." I stated dryly. He was great at stating the obvious.

"Yer very infuriating. I like it." He growled, this time not so much in rage as in desire. I didn't like the tone his voice was taking on.

"Good to know…. The first part I'm not too keen on the second." I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He was getting a little too close for comfort. Personal space buddy.

"I love the second part." He said as he smelt my neck? Who does that?

"I figured you might." I squirmed even more. That just seemed to provoke him. He pinned me against the wall his body flush to mine. By this time smelling wasn't enough for him and he venture far enough to taste me. I couldn't help but groan as his mouth made gentle contact with my neck, no one has ever treated me so kindly. I relished in the feel of it. Savoring the way his tongue darted out and played with my ear, hoe his lips sucked gently on the nape of my neck. How he seemed to know all the right places to touch without being told.

"My place now." He growled a smile present on his lips as he led me the way, never letting go of my hand. He took us through all the back alleys so we wouldn't have to walk out in public; I guess he cared about his image. After all what would people say if they found out a man like him practically oozing testosterone was sleeping with a man? The women in the world I don't think would ever recover.

We made it to his little apartment quickly and the minute we got inside he shoved me against the wall his mouth claiming mine. He was an amazing kisser. I told myself as if saying it made what I was doing justifiable. It wasn't but I couldn't seem to pull myself away from him, he was intoxicating. His sent, his hands, his attitude could use some work but he was addicting regardless.

Our clothes were cast aside without a second thought as we stumbled to his bedroom. I didn't have a chance to check out his apartment but it didn't really matter to me at the moment either. I just wanted him. We fell, a tangle of arms and legs on to the bed. One mouth never leaving the other. Grimmjow topped me- there's no surprise- and by the way he was grinding into me he really, REALLY wanted this. He was like a cat in heat. Self control really. But I'm not one to talk either, I was doing the same, but much, much more dignified I might add.

It's a bird! It's a plane! No it's just my underwear flying across the room. Grimy managed to pull both of ours off rather quickly. A man of many talents. He continued on to grab both of our *cough cough* you know and started to stroke them rather harshly. It didn't take long for the two of us to start moaning each other's names rather wantonly. We came together, he with a growl me with a scream.

"Let's get to the real stuff." Grim whispered in my ear his voice ruff with lust. He pushed his already hardening length against my unprepared hole, to make his point clear. Like it wasn't already. He fumbled for something in his night stand, cursing when he came up empty handed. With no lotion he preceded to shove his fingers in my mouth. I didn't like the taste of them much; after all he had been playing in the arcade. Who knows what bacteria I was sucking? He removed them as fast as he shoved then in and they ventured over to my rear, his free hand never leaving our… organs alone.

He stuck one finger in as far as it would go, quieting my wincing with his mouth. He pumped the digit in and out a couple times till I became use to the intrusion. Then he added another. I could handle it. He repeated what he had done earlier with the second and third finger. Only this time scissoring them gently, preparing me for something bigger, and from the feel of it something much, MUCH bigger. Both of us were panting giving a nice tempo to the whole ordeal.

"Ya ready?" he asked, no are you sure, or do you really want to continue. No just 'Ya ready?' It was obvious there that Grimy would continue with or without my consent. He just proved my point further by not waiting for a reply. But thrusting in one go. And OH MY FUCKING GOD did it hurt. If I hadn't bitten down on his shoulder then I'm sure I would've screamed my lungs out. Next time I would have to tell the fucker how to prepare someone better. Jerk.

The pain was soon replaced with pleasure as he started a fast pace. After a bit there was no pace, just erratic thrusts. He was trying his damned hardest to find release. All the while giving me with pleasure in return. The more I screamed the harder he pushed. The harder he thrust the louder I screamed. I was sure he would be hearing it from his neighbors latter. But none of that mattered. Not now. We were clinging to each other desperately. Trying to hold on to something we both knew would be over way to soon. Gasps and pants of pleasure filled the room and soon faded. I came with a shout all over the other and he in return came hard inside me, purring with satisfaction. I was in heaven as well as much as I hate to admit it. Like I had assumed he was very, very good in bed.

"That was amazing." He huffed.

"Yes, I do agree."

"Up for another round?"

"No."

"No! Why not, you enjoyed it to right." He asked sitting up.

"Yes it was good."

"Then what's the problem" he frowned. "Don't you want some more?" he demanded. Somehow it had come to sound like we were talking about a dinner we just shared. My cue to leave.

"When I want some more I'll get some." I said getting up and fetching my clothes.

"Where are you going? You belong to me now." he smirked from the side of the bed.

"Do you always date the people you sleep with?" I asked getting dressed, Luppi would be getting back to school soon and I wanted to be there to pick him up.

"I don't know I've never done this before." Grimmjow said hugging his knees under the sheets a sad look covering his face. Don't tell me he was a virgin, sure didn't seem that way.

"One time only, that's all this is Grimmjow." I said as I walked out letting the door shut behind me.


End file.
